Forgotten Friendship
by kara hikaru
Summary: Roxas is a daredevil and Namine is an angel. They're best friends. After a tragic accident, Roxas forgets her. Can she regain his memories and restore their broken friendship? Can she even gain something more than friendship with Roxas' ex in the way?
1. Chapter 1

KH: It's my promised fiction! I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I need a beta for this story so if you're interested, PM me or review! Oh yeah I forgot! This story has implied Roxas x Kairi!!

~*~

It was one of the best days of the year for Roxas. It didn't have anything to do with the said blonde boy, however. It was his best friend's fifteenth birthday. Namine Kinchi was Roxas' first and only friend. Roxas Hikari was the most popular boy in school.

_That was until he got expelled from school._

All his "friends" left him. He had to get a job, and he couldn't afford enough money to get back into school. His brother, Demyx, wasn't very happy. Roxas had been saving up money. Demyx was happy, until Roxas spent it on a motorcycle.

_The only friend that actually cared was Namine, his best friend since the third grade._

~*~

"What are you doing up so early?" Demyx said stretching and yawning. A very groggy Axel followed him.

Demyx worked at an aquarium from 7:00am to 5:00pm as a tour guide. Axel, well Roxas had no idea what he did. He worked from 6:00am to 10:00pm every day except weekends. Roxas worked school hours. Roxas worked at the ice cream shop from 7:00am to 6:00pm. Why did he endure that torture? Free ice cream, of course!

"Cooking!" Roxas said happily.

"What's the occasion?" Axel asked sitting along with Demyx.

"Nami's birthday!" Roxas practically sang.

"Oh yeah. Is she coming over?" Demyx asked.

"Yes! I haven't seen her since… last year." Roxas said a little sullenly. He quickly brightened and put on a goofy grin that matched his cousin Sora's. Demyx and Axel knew right away what brightened the small blonde's personality. The soft knock on the door and a light 'Roxas?' answered the question.

"Nami!" Roxas said excitedly like a three year old on Christmas day.

"Roxy!" Namine squealed and hugged Roxas.

"Happy Birthday!" Roxas said grinning again.

"Thanks!" Namine said smiling sincerely.

Roxas lit the candles one by one on the cake. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas all sang Happy Birthday to Namine. Namine took a deep breath and in one blow, blew out all the candles.

"What did you wish for, Nami?" Demyx asked as Axel started tasting the frosting on the cake.

"I can't tell you. It would never come true!" Namine said giggling.

"Well, I got a whole day planned! We'll go and eat sea salt ice cream like we used too! Then we can go to the clock tower and watch the sunset together!" Roxas said eyes shining brightly. Namine looked toward him with soft and sorry eyes.

"Um…" Namine looked guiltily away. Roxas smile fell.

"…Or…you already have plans… huh?" Roxas said unable to hide the sadness and disappointment in his voice.

"I'm so sorry Roxas! Kairi already made plans." Namine said frowning.

"Oh… okay… I just thought that since we never see each other…" Roxas said dying on the inside. He hasn't seen Namine since the expulsion. Which was a year ago.

"I'm so sorry!" Namine said bowing slightly.

"It's okay! I understand! We can hang out once you get some time." Roxas said smiling reassuringly. Namine smiled. Suddenly Namine felt a vibration in her pocket.

"Hello? ...Oh hi Kairi!" Roxas made a disgusted face. He didn't like Kairi.

"Yeah. I'm laving his house right now." Namine glanced at Roxas and saw hurt and a burning hatred in his blazing eyes. She looked at him sympathetically. Roxas could hear a slight yelling on the other end. He scowled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. See ya!" Namine hung up her phone and slid it in her pocket of her jeans.

"I'm sorry." She said. He smiled. "Don't worry. Have fun." He said as he nodded toward the door. She smiled and hugged him goodbye.

"Rox?" Axel could feel the small blonde's anger blaze.

"Roxy? You okay?" Demyx said worry covering his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going for a ride." Roxas said as he took his keys from his pants pocket.

"Be careful!" Demyx called after his little brother. Roxas slammed the door shut.

"Sometimes I think he'll kill himself." Demyx sighed and shook his head. Even though it was a joke, Axel and Demyx couldn't help but shiver.

~*~

"Why are you always like that towards him?" Namine asked her best friend, Kairi

"He's my ex and I hate him for dumping me!" Kairi said glaring and scowling at the floor. Namine sighed.

"Then you got him back by pelting him with rocks and crabs when we went to the beach. Now he hates you." Namine said in a scolding voice. Kairi pouted and laughed at the memory.

Namine rolled her eyes. Her phone rang once again.

"Hello?" Namine answered and was surprised by the shaken and scared Demyx who had called her.

"What's wrong Demyx?" Namine asked a little scared herself.

"What?!" Namine said shaking. Her legs felt stiff and she couldn't move them.

"Where is he now?!" Namine asked still scared and shouting now. Even Kairi stood up a little worried.

"Alright! I'll be there in a few minutes." Namine said her voice cracking slightly. She hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked. She could kind of guess.

"Roxas is in the hospital." Namine said grabbing her jacket and running towards the door.

"I'm coming." Kairi said running in her shadow.

"Why? I thought you hated him."

"I hate what he did. Not him." Even though Kairi and him weren't together she still cared about Roxas. Just because they weren't together doesn't mean she stopped caring and loving him.

"Alright." Namine said as a knowing smile graced her soft lips.

~*~

Kairi and Namine quickly got into Namine's white convertible. As the machine roared to life, Kairi had to ask.

"How'd he land in the hospital?" Kairi asked confusion making its appearance across her face.

"I don't know. All I know is he's unconscious and in the ER."

"I hope he's okay…" Kairi sighed.

"Me too." Namine said sighing and turning back to the road.

~*~

The doctor, Vexen, came out after examining Roxas.

"What's up, Vexen?" Axel said rubbing a crying Demyx's back. Kairi looked and remained silent, but Namine could tell she wanted to see Roxas.

"He was riding his motorcycle, and he missed the curve. He jumped off in time, but one of the something came off and hit his head." Vexen sighed and glared slightly at Demyx. Both girls and Vexen knew that Demyx could have prevented this if he had been strict with Roxas.

"Is he okay?" Demyx ignored the glare and asked for the sake of the remainder of his sanity.

"I honestly don't know. I don't know when he will wake up or the aftermath of the trauma of the hit. I don't really even know if he'll wake up from his coma." Vexen said worriedly.

At this newfound horror, Demyx started bawling uncontrollably. Even Axel and the girls were shaking.

"Vexen!" A short blue haired boy came running out.

"What is it Zexion?" The boy Zexion, gasped for breath.

"Roxas woke up! But-" As Zexion said this Axel, Demyx, Kairi, and Namine ran past him into the room.

Sure enough, Roxas was awake. The boy was covered in bandages. His upper torso was completely covered in bandages. His head was also covered in the medical supplies. Some blood leaked through the cover.

"Roxas!" Demyx cried near his bed. Roxas seemed a little startled.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Demyx cried as he hugged his younger brother.

"Um…" Roxas said timidly. Roxas wasn't a timid person. Only when Demyx or Axel was mad. Namine thought this was why he seemed quiet.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" Demyx said in a gentle voice as to not scare the already timid boy.

"Well… Who are you?"

* * *

KH: So yeah I hope you like it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Namine stared in shock at the blonde boy. How could he not remember them? Zexion, Vexen's assistant, cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"That's what I was trying to tell all of you. Roxas has woken up, but due to the trauma he has suffered a mental regression and memory loss. He remembers you, Demyx since he knew you from a young age, but he doesn't recognize you since you're older then he remembers." Zexion explained, while Vexen went to get medication for the headache he was sure Roxas had.

"Is that right?" Demyx asked sadly. He turned to the blonde boy. "Do you know who I am Roxy? It's me, Demyx."

Roxas's face scrunched up in thought. Namine thought he looked really cute like that, and she heard Kairi softly giggling beside her.

"Demy? You got bigger." Roxas said slowly in wonder. Demyx smiled as tears fell from his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm still Demy, Roxy." Demyx said as he took Roxas's hands in his own. "I'm so happy you're okay."

Roxas's eyes widened as he looked at Demyx. Why was his big brother crying? "It's okay, Demy. Don't cry." Roxas said as he hugged Demyx.

"Will he ever gain back his memory?" Axel asked Zexion and Vexen. The doctors exchanged glances.

"Well, it is too early to tell for sure. He will definitely have headaches, which I shall give you medication for. After we run a few more tests on him to make sure his vitals and senses are stable then he can go home." Vexen explained as he wrote down a report. Zexion nodded.

"Yes, it will be best for him if he spends time with people he's used to. It may take him a while to get used to you three." Zexion glanced over at Kairi, Namine, and Axel.

"What would his… um… state of mind be? How old his he mentally?" Kairi asked. Zexion thought about it for a bit.

"Hm… Well… Roxas." Zexion looked toward the blonde boy on the bed. The boy looked at him with innocent and wide blue eyes. "How old are you, Roxas?"

"7!" Roxas proclaimed proudly. Demyx's eyes widened.

"Oh, then that means in his eyes I'm supposed to be nine." Demyx grinned. Axel crossed his arms and sighed. Namine's mind wondered. That's a year before he met her.

"Yeah, well let's hope he doesn't ask for another motorcycle." Axel said as he stared at his boyfriend and his boyfriend's brother interact.

"I'll keep him here for a week to ensure nothing else life threatening is wrong with him." Vexen said as he marked things down on a clipboard.

The week had passed by slowly for Demyx and Axel. They took Roxas home and were happy to know that besides the memory loss, there was nothing severely wrong with Roxas. When they got home however, Axel immediately told Roxas he better be damn happy with a bicycle.

Roxas was confused, and asked Axel what he meant, but Axel just waved off his confusion and ruffled the blonde's spikes.

"Alright, so Roxas. You know who he is right?" Demyx asked pointing to Axel. Axel grinned at him. Roxas nodded. "What's his name?"

"Lea." Roxas answered grinning. Axel gave Demyx a confused look.

"How does he know my brother's name?" Axel asked him. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"No, Roxy. Try again." Demyx sighed. Roxas pretended to think.

"Leah." Roxas tried again, and then chuckled. Axel growled.

"That's a girl's name! Dem, he's doing it on purpose." Axel said as he banged his head on the dining table. Demyx pulled out a sea salt ice cream. Roxas's favorite treat even when he was young.

"Okay, Roxas if you can guess his name right this round you can have this ice cream." Roxas's eyes widened, before he grinned.

"Axel!" He chirped happily. Demyx grinned at him.

"Yes! Great job!" Demyx congratulated as he handed to treat to his brother. Roxas grinned and nibbled happily on the ice cream. Axel looked up from the table and propped his head on his hand.

"Ah, some bribery goes a long way." Axel said chuckling. Demyx elbowed him lightly.

"Which we won't be teaching him. Here." Demyx said as he gave an ice cream to his boyfriend and ate his own.

"Demy." Roxas said shyly. Demyx looked at his baby brother.

"Yeah?" Demyx asked. Roxas hid his face slightly.

"Where are mommy and daddy? Why aren't they here?" Roxas asked softly. It was weird that they weren't there when Roxas woke up in the hospital. Demyx and Axel exchanged worried looks.

"Well, they um… they wanted to come Roxy, but Dad had a business trip he couldn't fall back on and Mom had her runway that needed her so she couldn't leave. But they wanted to be here." Demyx said biting his lip. Axel looked at Demyx with narrowed eyes, but said nothing.

"Oh, okay…" Roxas sighed. He tried to finish his ice cream, but it turned to ash in his mouth. Why hadn't his parents called at least? If they wanted to be there that badly, shouldn't they have called? Maybe they weren't worried about him…

"I don't want my ice cream anymore. I'm tired. Uh… I'm going to bed." Roxas said sadly. He handed his ice cream to Demyx and went upstairs. Demyx sighed.

Axel glared at Demyx once Roxas was out of eyesight. Demyx scowled at him.

"What, Axel?" Demyx sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Axel lowered his voice.

"Why would you lie to him like that?" Axel growled. Demyx scowled angrily at him.

"He's already been through so much. Why make his life even more miserable by telling him the truth?" Demyx said harshly. Axel scoffed.

"And pre tell what the hell you're going to do, Dem, when Roxas is up crying at night waiting for his parents to show up? What are you going to tell him the next morning when his parents don't show up? 'Oh, I'm sorry, Roxy but I forgot to mention that our parents are never coming.'" Axel mimicked in Demyx's tone. Demyx growled at him.

"I'm just trying to protect him, Axel." Demyx said fiercely. Axel crossed his arms and his eyes softened.

"Protecting him and lying to him, Dem, are two completely different things. He'll resent you for lying to him. He will think everything you tell him is a lie. By lying to him with this, you're making him wait for something… that's never coming." Axel sighed. Demyx sighed shakily.

"I know. I'll tell him now. At least he won't hate me to much." Demyx said shamefully looking at the ground. Axel smiled softly at him, took him in his arms, and kissed his forehead.

"He won't hate you, Dem. He loves you more than anything. You know that." Axel said, and Demyx wrapped his arms around the red head's neck and kissed him before making his way up the stairs.

"Roxy, are you awake?" Demyx poked his head in Roxas's bedroom. Roxas lifted his head.

"Yeah." Roxas said as he turned to face his big brother. Demyx sat down on the bed next to Roxas.

"Rox, I'm sorry. I wasn't telling the truth when I told you about Mom and Dad." Demyx said sighing. Roxas's eyes widened.

"You lied to me? Why?" Roxas asked. His shock and hurt expression sent a wave of shame and embarrassment through Demyx.

"Because… Because I thought that it would be better if you didn't know what happened to our parents. I didn't want to hurt you." Demyx said. Roxas tilted his head to the side slightly.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Demy. Even if you wanted to you couldn't." Roxas said with a determined look on his face.

"And why is that?" Demyx asked shocked. Roxas puffed out his chest.

"Because you love me and I love you." Roxas answered as if it was obvious. Demyx laughed.

"Well, you got me there!" Demyx grinned as he hugged Roxas and Roxas clung to Demyx tighter.

"So, what did happen to Mom and Dad?" Roxas asked looking up at Demyx with pleading blue eyes. Demyx sighed.

"They… they died, Roxy. They got into a car accident with a drunk motorcyclist." Demyx replied softly as he ran his hand through his brother's golden spikes. Roxas leaned into his touch absorbing the information.

"So, they aren't coming back?" Roxas mumbled as he buried his face into Demyx's shirt to stop his tears. Demyx pulled him in closer, and hugged him tightly to his chest, and slowly rubbing circles on his back.

"No, Roxy… They aren't…" Demyx said. They stayed like that for the entire night until Roxas fell asleep in Demyx's arms. Demyx sighed at having to relive the emotional roller coaster of that day, but he knew in his heart that they would be okay.

KH: Guys, I have come back! I felt in a writing mood, and I wanted to write some fics, but I didn't know any good ones to start so I'm finishing the ones I previously started! I have to admit some of them were great ideas. Sad that my inspiration just zapped away from me. But I'll work on this story first and continue on down the line until I find my next idea that interests me most! Enjoy!


End file.
